iPod Shuffle Challenge
by bite-me-im-irish
Summary: 10 drabbles based around 10 songs. 10/Rose with a hint of 10.5/Rose and a bit of jealous Martha thrown into the mix.


_**Right, well, yeah... Usually I don't read these things (letalone do them) but I was bored and needed to get the creative juices flowing so that I can get Chapter 10 of Caught Fire finished! This is completely un-edited because I didn't trust myself to break the rules if I read over it. That's another thing. I didn't read back over it at all so I don't even know what I'm posting. I'm sorry if it's terrible and makes no sense. Right, shall I stop rambling? Yes, I think I shall. Enjoy!**_

_**IPod Shuffle Challenge Rules:**_

_**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**_

_**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**_

_**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**_

_**4. Do ten of these, and then post them.**_

* * *

**1234 - Feist**

Dancing with Rose Tyler was something he would never get used to. The way they moved together -1, 2, 3, 4. It was nothing special. There were no fancy dips or lifts, just two bodies, moving together in an ancient four-step movement, but it was perfect. The feel of her breath against his neck, the beat of her heart against his chest, their three hearts beating together. 1, 2, 3, 4. He could dance with her across the galaxies. 1, 2, 3, 4. A beat carrying on forever.

**My Prerogative – Britney Spears**

My mum says I'm crazy, running after the Doctor, saving worlds, travelling meeting aliens when I could be happy at home with her. My friends ask questions. What am I doing? Where am I going? When am I coming home? But they don't get it, nobody does. It's not about where I'm going, or what I'm doing, or when I'm doing it. It's who I'm doing it with. I don't care about the aliens, I care about an alien. I love him, and that's why I stay.

**Feel This – Bethany Joy Galeotti**

"Can you feel this?" he wants to ask her, "Or is it only me?" They stand, staring out at the silver oceans of Kalabasterous 9. They aren't touching but the silence is more intimate than anything he has ever experienced. They're like one body, one soul. Their breaths in sync. He swears he can hear her heartbeat under her skin, and he knows she can hear his too. She's in tune like that, his Rose Tyler. He wishes he could let go of his rules, just once. He wishes he could reach over and hold her, kiss her, love her. But he can't. He can only hope that she feels it too. The salvation of her company in his far too dangerous life.

**Sun Goes Down – David Jordan**

They're at a festival. The sun beats down on them from high above. He can see the beads of sweat roll down Rose's back and under her thin camisole as she dances to the pulsating music. Her eyes are closed and her arms splayed out in ecstasy. He had never seen anything so sensual. Suddenly, out of nowhere, it rains. He'd forgotten about that particular quirk on this planet. He looks at her – she hasn't stopped. Now she twirls and he loves her more. He moves to her side and she opens her eyes. She grins and he's lost.

**What Goes Around Comes Around – Justin Timberlake**

He watches them from afar. Her hair is shorter now and darker. She's holding a child; a little girl, barely 3, with messy brown hair and a loud, high-pitched laugh. He looks for the source of the child's laughter and sees _him_. _His_ hair is grey now. _He's_ pulling faces as he crouches behind a wall, jumping up every now and then to surprise the child. He's glad that she's happy. What wouldn't he give to be in _his_ place? But, he supposes, the world would never be that kind. What goes around comes around. This was his punishment; to see what he could have had, who he could have had; to walk away; to return to an empty TARDIS. He turns and cries and leaves. The child laughs again. Not knowing who's doing the real peek-a-boo.

**Do The Hippogriff – The Weird Sisters (HP4)**

"Tell me, Rose Tyler, can you do the Hippogriff?"

"The what?"

"Can you boogie down like a hairy troll?"

"Have you eaten a jar of marmalade again?"

"Stamp your feet like a leprechaun?"

"Perhaps been stung by a hallucinogenic bee?"

"Swooping down to the ground..."

"I'm going to bed..."

**Miracle – Cascada**

He lied. He said he'd never leave me. But where is he now? He's trapped in France. No, he's not trapped. Trapped insinuates that he doesn't want to be there. Trapped means that he wants to come back. Trapped means that he didn't leave by choice. He didn't even say goodbye. Maybe I am worthless, maybe Jimmy Stone was right. Mickey is off trying to find food. I can't eat. Maybe I do need to lay off the chips. I hope he's happy with her. I hope he had no bananas in his pockets. I hope she leaves him. No, I don't. I hope he's happy. As much as I hate him right now, I hate myself more because I forgive him. I know why he left, I'm old news.

**The Difference – Westlife**

Mmmm...groggy... must go make some tea... Rose will make it. "ROSE!" I call. Where is that girl? Probably still asleep. I should go back to sleep. I haven't slept in months. I like sleep. I dreamt of bananas. And Rose. "ROSE MAKE ME TEA!" Oohh... that was rude. She'll forgive me. That's why I love her. Love...? She loves me. How do I know that? I sit up. Not so groggy. No tea needed. Because now I know why there is silence and how I know she loves me. It's because she's gone.

**Rosylynn – Bon Iver**

"What is in a name?" That's what Shakespeare said. "That by which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." Would it though? The Doctor mused as he watched Rose walk though the flower market. She bent to smell some roses. He grinned as she grimaced at their sickly sweet smell. Rose... He couldn't picture her with a different name. It suited her. She looked pretty, looked delicate, but she could prick you if you got too close. She pricked his heart, and now he bled for her. Julia? Melanie? Aoife? Rebekah? Lauren? Anna? Emer? No, Rose. Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose.

**Pumpkin Soup – Kate Nash**

Martha hated the Doctor sometimes. She just wanted him to see that she's perfect for him. She makes him laugh (or so she likes to believe) and she makes him happy (or so she thinks). But he doesn't see it. He's too busy looking through Rose-tinted glasses. She's not going to give up though. She loves him and she knows that deep (deep, deep, deep) down that he loves her too.

* * *

**Please review! And go take a look at my other stories too :P (I'm a shameless self-promoter) - Katie xx**


End file.
